Forbidden Love
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: Their love was forbidden, but that only made him love her more. Janaff/Lucia
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter One**

"_If anyone even looks at my sister wrong, I'll kill them with my bare hands."_

_Those were the exact words Geoffrey had said to the whole army during the Mad King's War, but it only made him love her more._

_--_

He remembered the day he had met her; she had thanked him for joining their cause and fighting for their liberation. He had thought she was completely psychotic, but that soon wore off.

The more they talked, the more his love for her grew. The more time they spent together, the more he believed they belonged together.

But not only was Geoffrey standing in their way, but the goddess as well.

He was a laguz, she was a beorc. Though they were good friends, a romance between the two was forbidden.

But that also made him love her more.

So he sat upon his bed crying, wishing only to be with her.

_--_

She sat alone in her room, thinking about him. About the first time they met…

He had suggested a 'wild night on the town'. But she had declined. Why? She didn't quite know.

Now she wished that she had agreed, even if it meant taking Geoffrey or Bastian along to chaperone.

But you can't change the past…

They couldn't be together anyway. If they were, they wouldn't be entirely happy.

It would mean him giving up Phoenicis, or her her beloved Crimea. And neither of them seemed ready to do that.

_But I would do anything for him_, Lucia thought to herself. _Wouldn't I?_

She wasn't quite sure.

So she just laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, all the while thinking of him…

_--_

_A/N: Well, I don't think this chapter was that bad. _

_There should have been a Lucia/Janaff ending instead of Lucia/Bastian…even though Janaff's like 90 years older than Lucia…_

_Okay, I'm rambling, it's a really bad habit I have. _

_So anyway, the next chapter should be up soon…and it should be longer…_

_But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter Two**

"Your Highness, you have a visitor," Geoffrey stated as he entered the room.

"Hm?" inquired the emerald-haired queen, Elincia.

"A messenger from Phoenicis."

"Phoenicis? Lucia finally seemed to be interested in conversation, for the first time in weeks.

"Yes, Sister…"

"Oh."

"Thank you, Geoffrey. Please bring him in."

"Yes, my Queen."

Geoffrey exited and soon reentered along with a young Phoenicis hawk.

"Your Majesty."

The hawk bowed.

"This letter is from King Tibarn."

The hawk handed an envelope to the queen.

"Thank you."

Elincia tore open the envelope and began reading the letter. When she was finished, she folded it and placed it back into its envelope. She then looked up at her two friends.

"King Tibarn is having a meeting between all of the rulers of the nations. He says we may each bring one advisor…so which of you would like to go?"

Lucia really wanted to go, but she wouldn't dare say so…especially in front of her brother, whom she knew would suspect something if she did.

"The other of you would have to stay here with Bastian to watch over the…happenings…of Crimea."

"I would love to go with you, if you would have me, Your Majesty."

Lucia wanted to scream so badly…she wasn't even sure why…

"Is this acceptable, Lucia?"

"I guess so."

"That wasn't very believable."

"I'm serious…I don't mind…staying here with…Bastian…"

But she did mind. Bastian was so utterly boring. Nothing like Janaff.

_Ugh…I'm thinking about him again! Come on Lucia, it would never work out…or would it? No…no…no… Or…_

But her thinking was interrupted by Elincia.

"Well, it's settled then! Geoffrey, we leave tomorrow!"

_Great…just perfect…my brother is going to go meet with Tibarn and Janaff…not me! Who knows if he'll even be there. For all we know, it could be Ulki._

Once again she was interrupted, but this time because of Geoffrey.

"Elincia, may I speak with you privately?"

"Of course, Geoffrey."

The two walked off to the side a bit, but far enough away so Lucia could hear them talking, but not make out what they were saying.

"_I really don't like the idea of my sister staying here with Bastian. That and the fact that could you imagine how terribly watching over Crimea would go…I mean, seriously, Lucia's too opinionated for that to go very well."_

"_Hehe. You might be right, Geoffrey. So you'll stay here and let her go?"_

"_Yes…I think she really wants to go for some reason…"_

"_Probably to get away from you."_

"_Elincia!"_

"_Oh! Did I say that out loud? Umm…I was joking?"_

"_Sure you were. Anyway, I'll let her know."_

"_Okay."_

The two walked back over to where Lucia…and strangely, the hawk…were standing.

"Well, Lucia, you'd better start packing."

"Hm?"

"I've decided that you get to go with Elincia."

"What? Why?"

"It's not important."

"Geoffrey! You'd better tell me."

"Well, I think that you'd be better suited at protecting the queen than watching over Crimea."

He'd just insulted her, but she didn't care one bit. She was just happy to be going.

"Thank you, Geoffrey, thank you!"

She gave him one of the biggest hugs you could imagine, which very much confused him.

"Uhh…you're welcome."

"I'm going to go pack! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

And with that, she ran out of the room, rather excitedly.

_I hope I'll get to see Janaff!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter Three**

"King Tibarn, your messenger is back from Crimea," stated Ulki.

"Thank you, Ulki. Please bring him in," replied the king of hawks.

"Right away."

Ulki left the room and returned with the messenger.

"Your Highness." the hawk bowed.

"Ah, yes, Lotz. Word from Crimea?"

"Yes. Queen Elincia will be attending the conference."

"Did she say who her advisor would be?" inquired Janaff.

"…I don't quite remember her name…"

"Lady Lucia perhaps?"

"Oh, yes, her. She seemed very excited about coming."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, Tibarn, have you decided who your advisor would be?"

"Well, Ulki, I was thinking about taking my niece."

"Amber?!"

"Yes."

"But, Tibarn…"

"No buts! I've already told her. And anyway, if she is the heir to the throne, she should learn this type of stuff."

"I suppose you're right."

"Ulki!"

"What, Janaff? Oh! Did you want to go see…"

Janaff quickly covered Ulki's mouth. After all, he didn't want the king or that big-mouthed Lotz to know about his crush on Lady Lucia.

"Janaff! What are you doing?!"

"Uhh…"

He removed his hand in an instant. Ulki seemed to smirk a bit.

"Anyway, Amber and I will be leaving in a few hours."

"Wait…leaving?"

"Yes, the meeting is in Gallia."

--

It was nearly time for Tibarn to depart and Janaff was still standing there, trying to think of a way to talk Tibarn into letting him go too.

But he knew that wouldn't happen.

_Why did it have to be Amber going? _Janaff thought to himself. _If it had been Ulki, I could have at least had him give Lucia the present I had gotten her for her birthday…_

_But maybe I could trust Amber to do that!_

He grabbed a small package and went off in search of the young hawk princess.

--

"Amber!"

Janaff approached a young girl who was sitting on the castle steps, waiting for King Tibarn.

"Oh, hey, Janaff! Did you come to see me before I left?"

"Actually…I was wondering in you could do me a favor?"

"Of course! I'd do anything for you! What do you need me to do?"

"Could you give this package to Lady Lucia of Crimea? She'll be at the conference."

"Okay, sure!"

Right as he handed her the package, Tibarn walked out.

"Hey, Amber. Ready to go?"

"Yep, Uncle Tibarn. I sure am! See you later, Janaff!"

"Bye, Amber. Bye Tibarn. Have a save trip!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter Four**

"We're going to be terribly early," stated Empress Sanaki.

"Wouldn't you rather be early than late?" replied Commander Sigrun.

"I suppose."

"Okay, we're here."

Sigrun landed her Pegasus near Phoenicis castle. Sanaki stepped off the Pegasus. She was followed by Sigrun, and the two proceeded towards the castle.

--

"Here we are, Lucia! In Gallia!" exclaimed Elincia.

"Finally…"

"Maybe you'll get to see Janaff!"

"Elincia!"

"Oh, sorry… Hehe."

"At least I don't like Tibarn."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know you like him!"

"I do not!"

"Oh, Elincia…"

"Lucia!"

Elincia was clearly upset by this point, as she was blushing furiously.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's just go."

"Okay…"

The two headed off for Gallia castle.

--

"So, Amber…are you excited?"

"Oh yes, Uncle Tibarn! Very!"

"That's good."

"Who all is going to be there?"

"Well, King Skrimir and Ranulf of Gallia; King Naesala and Nealuchi of Kilvas; Queen Nailah and Volug of Hatari; King Kurthnaga and Ena of Goldoa; Empress Sanaki and Sigrun of Begnion; Queen Micaiah and Lord Sothe of Daein; Queen Elincia and Lady Lucia of Crimea; and the Serenes herons: Reyson, Leanne, and Rafiel."

"That sounds…interesting…"

"It should be."

"So, is there any one ruler you prefer more than the others?"

"Well, they're all different and I can't say I don't like any of them…but as for laguz rulers, the herons and I have always been close, and Queen Nailah and King Kurthnaga are also very nice. And as for beorc rulers, I'd have to say Queen Elincia."

"Why Elincia?"

"She's just an incredible person."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think you'll like her."

"Umm…okay…"

--

"Has anyone seen Empress Sanaki or Sigrun?" inquired Sanaki's sister, Micaiah.

"No, I don't think so…" Naesala replied.

"And where is Tibarn?! He called this meeting and he is late!" exclaimed Skrimir.

"Calm down, Skrimir. I'm here now. Is everybody here?" asked Tibarn.

"No, Sanaki's missing," stated Elincia.

"Hmm…I wonder where she could be?"

"We don't know…"

"Well, maybe she's just running a little late. We can wait for her for a while," Kurthnaga chimed in.

"Good idea."

Meanwhile, Amber was studying Lucia.

_What was so special about her? Why would Janaff go to so much trouble to give her a gift? Hmm…_

Now she had an idea. Amber stepped off to the side and took the box out of her bag. She carefully opened it up. Inside the sky blue and carnation pink wrapping paper was the most beautiful bracelet Amber had ever seen.

It had light blue glass beads that were in four sections of seven, with round red beads between them. The red beads had white suns on them, which were surrounded by a dark blue color--all except one, that is, which was surrounded by a dark green color.

_Wow…it's so…beautiful…it must have cost him a fortune… Why would he give this to a beorc woman? It doesn't make sense. But…_

Amber looked around to see if anyone was looking, and when she was sure that they weren't, she slipped the bracelet on her wrist and returned to the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter Five**

"Empress Sanaki! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the conference?" asked Ulki.

"Lord Ulki, we came here for the conference," stated Sanaki, a bit confused.

"Oh no! The conference is in Gallia!" Janaff exclaimed.

"What?! The messenger never told me that!"

"Oh dear…what are we going to do, Sanaki?"

"I don't know, Sigrun. I don't think your Pegasus can fly to Gallia very quickly."

"I could take you."

"Janaff, you'd do that?"

"Of course! Sanaki could ride on my back and Sigrun could follow behind on her Pegasus!"

"Then why are we still standing here? Let's go, Janaff!"

"Okay, don't fall off…"

Janaff transformed and Sanaki got onto his back. Sigrun mounted her Pegasus and they were off.

--

"Lucia, I haven't seen you in forever!" exclaimed a blue cat.

"Oh, hey, Ranulf, how've you been?"

"Great! You?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

Lucia only laughed.

"So, what do you think about Sanaki being late?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. I hope she's not in Phoenicis…"

"Oh, that would be terrible."

"Yeah."

The two continued talking. Pretty soon, Amber walked over.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, Amber. Wow! That's a nice bracelet!"

"Thanks, Ranulf. Janaff gave it to me!"

"Jan…aff?"

"Yep!"

Ranulf could tell that Lucia's attitude had changed. She seemed a bit detached and troubled. He tried making her feel better, hoping Amber had a good reason why he gave her the bracelet.

"Why'd he give the bracelet to you, Amber?"

"Oh! You haven't heard? Janaff and I are dating now!"

Lucia felt like she would get sick on the spot.

"Ranulf, Amber, please excuse me…I have other business to attend to."

"No problem, Lucia!"

Lucia walked away rather sadly. This was not what Ranulf had wanted, but it was exactly what Amber had wished for.

--

"How much longer until we're in Gallia?" Sanaki screamed as they flew through the clouds to Gallia castle. Sigrun was much farther behind them on her Pegasus.

"A while longer, I'm afraid."

"I hope Sigrun's okay."

"I'm sure she is."

"You're probably right."

"Uh-huh."

"Janaff, why did you volunteer to take me to Gallia, anyway?"

"How could I refuse to help you out, Empress?"

"I think you have another reason."

"And what would that reason be?"

"I think you want to go see someone there."

"So you've got me figured out, eh? So who might this someone be?"

"I don't know…you tell me."

"Why would I do that and give my secrets away?"

Janaff smirked.

"Fine, you win."

--

After the encounter with Amber, Lucia had decided to return to the room she and Elincia were sharing at Gallia castle.

So there she was, lying on her bed, a mess, tears streaming down her face.

_How could I have been so stupid to think that he actually liked me? Then I'm just standing there talking to his fourteen-year-old girlfriend like an idiot. I can't believe it!_

Pretty soon she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Figuring it was Elincia, she sat up on her bed, wiped the tears from her eyes, and fixed her hair.

Then there was a knock on the door, and she knew that it was not Elincia.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Boy was she surprised to Amber standing there with a bag.

"Amber?"

"Hey, Lucia."

The girl walked right past Lucia into the room.

"Elincia decided that she wanted to share a room with Princess Leanne, and said that I could share this room with you if I wanted! I hope you don't mind…"

_Oh yes I do mind!_

"It's no problem at all, Amber."

She forced a smile onto her lips, but she didn't think it was too believable.

"Great! I'm really glad! You know, I really admire you! I'm going to go get the rest of my bags now!"

Amber skipped off merrily.

_Well isn't that cute (not)…my crush's girlfriend admires me…_

She groaned and sat back on her bed.

--

_A/N: Saleh Onasi: I love this pairing too…which is obvious because I'm writing about it. I do agree that my chapters are short, but usually I can't stick to an idea long enough to write something long. And yes, my formatting is odd…_

_I will try to make the chapters longer though._

_FE Frog: Yes, Amber is evil. And I'm glad you like it!_

_Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable to all!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter Six**

"How much longer, Janaff?"

"About an hour or so…maybe more, maybe less…"

"That long?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry it's taking so long, Empress, but you could ride the rest of the way on Sigrun's Pegasus, if you would like…"

"N-no…that's quite alright."

"That's what I thought."

"You know…I'd have more fun if you told me who you wanted to go see…I might even stop asking if we're almost there!"

"As nice as that sounds, I'll have to decline. But nice try, Empress. Hahaha."

--

"My favorite color's blue.

"I like roses…and tulips…and carnations…and lilies…and lilacs…and pretty much any flower.

"I hate high-heeled shoes."

Amber's list went on and on. Every time Lucia had almost fallen asleep, she would start talking again. It was driving Lucia insane!

_Why won't she stop talking?! I bet Elincia is able to sleep. Why'd she stick me with Amber?_

_I wonder what Janaff's doing right now… Ugh, I have to stop thinking about him…_

"LUCIA! Are you listening to me?!"

"Uhh…yeah!"

"What's the last thing I said then?!"

"You hate high-heeled shoes?"

"Wrong! What's the matter with you?!"

"I'm sorry, Amber, I'm just really tired…"

"Oh! I hadn't noticed! I'm so sorry! I'll let you go to sleep now!"

"Thanks, Amber."

"You're welcome. Good-night, Lucia!"

"Good-night, Amber…"

Lucia closed her eyes and was slowly drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, she was awoken by Amber's snoring.

She groaned.

_This is going to be a long night…_

--

"Tell me!"

"No, Sanaki, I will not."

"How dare you address me with such formality! It is not acceptable and will not be tolerated! If I had one of my tome's with me, you'd be in so much trouble!"

"Sorry…Empress Sanaki."

"You had better be!"

"Uhh…yeah…"

_I'm not even sure it's worth it…taking Sanaki to Gallia just to see…her… For all I know, she could have left by now. I hope not…_

Sanaki interrupted him.

"So, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Janaff!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie!"

"Fine. I won't. But I won't tell you either."

"I think you'll tell me."

"Why's that."

"Hehe."

"Ow! Stop that!"

Sanaki has decided to use force to get him to talk. She began yanking out his feathers.

"You're the meanest fourteen-year-old I've ever met!"

_Wait…there's also Amber…_

"Ow! Empress Sanaki, stop that right this instant!"

"I'll stop when you tell me!"

"Never!"

"Fine…"

Sanaki pulled out another feather.

"Okay, okay."

By this time the Empress had pulled out a total of six of his feathers.

"You'll tell me?"

"If you stop pulling out my feathers I will."

"Okay! So who is it?"

"Lucia."

"Lucia?!"

"Yes, now don't tell anyone!"

"Okay, fine."

"Wait, what are you going to do with my feathers?"

"I'm going to keep them, of course!"

"Why?"

"They're so pretty…I've always wanted a laguz's feather."

"Uhh…okay…"

But that wasn't actually the whole truth. Sanaki only kept five of the feathers. The other one she let fly through the air.

The feather was taken by the wind and blown to a location unknown to Empress Sanaki.

--

The next morning Lucia was out in the Gallian flower gardens. It was freezing cold--as it always was in Gallia in the early morning--but she didn't even bother to bring a jacket. The cold didn't bother her much…but Amber did.

But she knew that Amber wouldn't dare come out to the gardens when it was this cold. And she was glad for that fact.

So she wandered through the gardens, thinking.

_Why would Janaff even like someone like Amber…it's not like Janaff…it doesn't make one bit of sense. Why, Janaff, why?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an object falling from the sky in front of her. She picked the object up and studied it.

"A feather?"

_Hmm…that's weird. It almost looks like one of Janaff's feathers…_

She sighed.

_Janaff…_

_A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I wanted to let you all know that the next chapter will probably be the ending, so it might take a while for me to update, but then again, maybe it won't take very long. But I'm pretty certain it will be the last chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter Seven**

_A/N: Yay for reviews!_

_fullmoonsage: I'm glad you like the story! I, too, think Amber is annoying. And yes, you are definitely right. I'm glad you chose me for your first review!_

_Anphros: I like this story the best too…it's probably the one I worked on the hardest and put the most thought into. Thanks for the review!_

_Sonic Phantom: Unique…in a good or bad way? Lol. Janaff/Lucia is awesome. _

_I hope you all will like this ending!_

--

"We're almost there, Empress!"

"Good! Then you'll get to see, Lucia!"

"I told you not to talk about that!"

"No, you said I couldn't tell anyone about it!"

"You're evil!"

"And if I am? What could you do about it? Hehe."

"Nothing I suppose."

--

She couldn't help but think about him.

She took his feather out of her drawer and fingered it.

_It's so beautiful…_

She sighed…

--

"So, Tibarn…"

"Oh, Naesala…did you need something?"

"I just came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your niece…and your eyes…"

"Huh?"

"Amber and Janaff."

"Oh…them…what of it?"

"I hear there's a bit of a romance going on between them now."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"No! Who told you?"

"Amber did, of course. Janaff even gave her a bracelet."

"That bracelet was from Janaff?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill him when I get back to Phoenicis!"

--

"This is Gallia, is it not, Janaff?"

"You are correct, Empress Sanaki."

"Finally!"

"We should get to the castle."

"Yes, right away!"

--

"Hey, Lucia!"

"Oh, hi, Amber. How're you doing today?"

"Great!"

"That's good."

"Yeah, I heard you and Queen Elincia were leaving this afternoon."

"Uh-huh."

"That's too bad. Maybe you could come to Phoenicis sometime."

"Maybe."

_Really I'd rather not…I don't think I could stand seeing them together._

"Elincia said I could come to Crimea sometime, too!"

"That's great."

"I know! Well, I'll see you sometime before you leave."

"Okay."

--

"You know, Janaff, you have a bald spot on your wing."

"I wonder why."

"Me too."

Janaff sighed. This definitely wasn't worth it…was it?

--

"Are you ready to go, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Lucia. Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"We should get going then."

"Right."

"Lucia! Wait!"

A pink hawk came speeding out of Gallia castle and reverted.

"Oh, Amber…"

"I wanted to tell you bye!"

"Oh."

"And you too, Queen Elincia!"

"That's so nice of you, Amber! And as I've said, you can come to Crimea anytime you want."

"Oh, thank you, Queen Elincia!"

Pretty soon an elegant heron came floating out of the castle followed by a raven.

"Oh, Princess Leanne, Lord Nealuchi, you came to see us too?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, my lady, Leanne, wished to see you before you left."

"Lucia…Elincia…you leave now?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Leanne."

"I…miss you."

"As will we, Leanne."

"Thank…you…"

"You, too, can visit Crimea anytime you wish. We'd be glad to have you."

"Okay…I see you later."

"Okay, good-bye Leanne, Nealuchi, and Amber."

The two mounted Elincia's Pegasus and took off, as their three friends waved good-bye.

--

"There's Gallia castle, Empress."

"Well let's go then!"

"Of course."

--

"Amber, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Uncle Tibarn?"

"Where did you get that bracelet?"

"Janaff…gave it to me…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Uncle Tibarn."

"Hm…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

--

"Empress Sanaki, you're here now! And you too, Janaff?"

"Sorry I am late, King Tibarn. Your messenger forgot to tell me that the conference was in Gallia."

"Oh dear, that's quite alright. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's okay, Tibarn."

"Where's Sigrun?"

"She should be here shortly."

"Okay."

"Sorry to interrupt, Tibarn, but is Lucia here?"

"Oh, Janaff, you just missed her…she and the queen left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, is Amber around?"

"She's outside in the gardens. Why?"

"Thanks, Tibarn. I need to go ask her about Lucia's bracelet."

Janaff took off towards the gardens before Tibarn could even reply.

"Lucia's bracelet? Oh dear, Amber…please tell me you didn't…

"Empress, please excuse me. I have to take care of something."

"Of course, Tibarn."

--

"Amber!"

"Oh, hey, Janaff… Wait a minute…what are you doing here?!"

"I came with Empress Sanaki. Hey…is that Lucia's bracelet?!"

"Oh, Janaff, I can explain."

"I'm listening."

"Lucia said she didn't want anything from you. She said I could keep it."

_She really must not like me…_

"She…said that?"

"Yes…I'm so sorry, Janaff."

"It's not your fault, Amber."

"I feel so bad though!"

Tibarn came flying over furiously.

"Amber! I can't believe you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You stole Lucia's bracelet, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Tibarn, Amber said Lucia didn't want it."

"I can't believe that, Amber. You've had that bracelet on since you got here! And you've been telling people that Janaff gave it to you because you two were dating!"

"What?! Amber, is that true?!"

"No! I never said that…that's all a lie."

Princess Leanne flew over to where they were standing.

"Amber…you told me that story."

"I did not, Leanne! Don't lie!"

"Amber, Leanne never lies."

"How do you know that, Tibarn? Maybe you've just never caught her lying before!"

"Amber, that's nonsense. Now I want you to give that bracelet back to Janaff and go to your room!"

"Fine!"

Amber threw the bracelet to the ground, making the beads shatter, and ran off towards the castle.

"Janaff, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Tibarn…you didn't know."

"You know, you could probably still catch Lucia…"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, thanks, Tibarn…"

Janaff shifted and flew off in search of Elincia's Pegasus.

--

"Right, Lucia?"

"Hm?"

"You weren't listening to a word I was saying…were you?"

"No…sorry, Elincia."

--

_I have to catch her…if only I could fly faster…_

_--_

"Lucia, what's that flying in the sky towards us?"

"Where?"

"Back there…a ways off."

"I'm not sure…"

Lucia readied her sword…but she really hoped it wasn't an enemy--after all, she wasn't used to fighting up in the air.

"It looks almost like a laguz…"

"You're right. Maybe you should land the Pegasus…"

"You're probably right."

Elincia landed her Pegasus, and they waited to see what the laguz would do.

--

Janaff noticed Elincia landing her Pegasus and swooped down after her. He landed a few feet away from them and reverted.

"Lucia!"

"Janaff?!"

He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Janaff…"

She was crying by now.

"I'll explain everything later."

He was just glad that he could finally be with the one he loved…whether the goddess liked it or not.

Lucia only wondered how her brother would react to this…

--

_A/N: Yay! I'm finally finished! Like I said, I hope the ending wasn't a disappointment._


End file.
